


Magic

by lazyperfectionistteen, TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Love Confessions, Mushy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pillow Talk, Post-Book 2: The Wicked King, Spoilers for Book 2: The Wicked King, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyperfectionistteen/pseuds/lazyperfectionistteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: A Jurdan pillow talk about magic.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The Folk of the Air’s Fanfic. The original work belongs to Holly Black.
> 
> This was written a from prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.

 

 

 

> "I imagine what it would be like to have my own crown, my own power. Maybe I wouldn’t have to be afraid to love him. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe I wouldn’t have to be scared of all the things I’ve been scared of my whole life, of being diminished and weak and lesser. Maybe I would become a little bit magic."

         - The Wicked King, by Holly Black.

 

* * *

 

"You are special." Her words sink into his heart, but they do not bring the joy they are supposed to.

Jude isn’t looking into his eyes. She never does when they talk like that. He wants her to, but he  will not dare to ask for that. It’s more intimacy than she can handle. Cardan had learned that pushing just made her retreat. Pushing had not taken her to the bed they are lying on or under the sheets. No, what took them here was patience.

He never suspected he had so much.

"Not just because you are beautiful,” Jude continue. “clever and charming wicked.” Her fingers, which were drawing on his naked chest, stops. A silly smile grows on her lips. “Or because I like all that really badly.” It’s like she is laughing at herself. But it's  not funny to him, neither it’s a joke. Her words are a rock in a river, something to hold on when the water becomes turbulent. “But, you are magic too. Your entire existence is an act of magic. Even when you breathe it's magical, because you're made by magic. You all are. Every fairy is _magic_ and... I'm not."

Daylight comes in through a cleft between the curtains. Jude's hair are spread over their pillows. Only a thin sheet covers her body. She holds it firmly in front of her breasts with unnecessary modesty. Cardan is thinking that he is charmed.

And Jude is thinking that she is beneath everyone.

His heart twists and he wonders how much of that is his fault.

He wants to lift her chin, make her look into his eyes so she can see how serious his next words are. But he doesn’t do that. And she can't. Jude had lost herself in his eyes sometimes, but she had not once realized what she saw in there.

“I’m a fairy, Jude, and our magic is plain to me. But everything I witnessed you do is more magical than any fairy trick can be.” She grimaces as if he's annoying her by saying that sort of thing. His tail stops stroking the length of her body with slow gentle movements and, betraying him, - not for the first time - it begins lash back and forth.

“You amazed me from the first day I saw you in palace class.” The confession makes her tense, making him tense. “You were smart and unstoppable. You made everything look easy to you. It was magical. And then you made me King and I saw how hard you work. You planned and those things happened. One by one, like a row of dominoes. That was even more magical to me.

“You can believe that **magic exists in everything we do, but it especially exists in your eyes.**

“Because when I look into them, I feel what _magic_ is supposed to be. It’s supposed to be wonderful and beautiful and breathtaking. Powerful to the point it make your bones tremble. It is something to be fearful of. It’s supposed to make you believe things you did not believe in before.” He pauses, uncertain if he should tie up the loose end. “For me, you are the only magic being I've ever met.”

And this time she looks into his eyes and Cardan feels that maybe he can be a bit of magical too.


End file.
